Summoned Yo-kai
A list of all the Yo-kai that have been summoned in the Original Anime, Shadowside anime, Yo-kai Watch! and in the first, second, third, fourth, and fifth movies. This includes every Yo-kai Watch. Yo-kai Watch (original) By Medallium Yo-kai Pocket Watch Yo-kai Watch Model Zero Yo-kai Watch Model U Yo-kai Watch Model U-Prototype Yo-kai Watch Model U Yo-kai Watch Model U2 Yo-kai Watch Model U Version E Usapyon's Rocket Stage Go-kart Yo-kai Watch Dream Model Yo-kai Blaster Yo-kai Bazooka Enma Blade Indiana Jaws' Yo-kai Blaster Zomboy's Yo-kai Sword Nyanses II's Yo-kai Pod Yo-kai Watch Crystal Yo-kai Sniper Yo-kai Watch Elda Yo-kai Watch Ogre Yo-kai Watch Animas Yo-kai Watch Elda Zero Yo-kai Watch Elda Jin Yo-kai Watch Elda Model K Trivia * Several Yo-kai summons aren't shown. * In EP027, it's shown that a Yo-kai can change the kind of his medal (such as Jibanyan). This can be the reason why Nathaniel can summon Yo-kais who have normal medals in the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero, as Reuknight and Chippa. * Pandle, Noway, and Dimmy are actually first summoned in anime in EP064, but their summonings are shown in EP076, EP084, and EP187 respectively. * Cadin was also first summoned in EP064. * From EP072, Roughraff begins to bother to be summoned. However, he could say it only to look rude, otherwise he wouldn't have given Nate his dream medal and his summoning would have been unlucky. * Lie-in Heart is first summoned with the Yo-kai Watch Dream in EP138 (with his Dream medal), but the summoning is first shown in EP148 (with his Z medal). * The Yo-kai Watch Dream is powerful enough to summon Lord Enma without assistance, as shown in EP138 when Nate summons Lord Enma alone style to battle El Gutso implying that this is the strongest Yo-kai Watch. * Jerry is the only human with a Yo-kai Watch who never summon a Yo-kai. * Hailey confirms in EP163, that the Yokai Watch U accepts Dream Medals, although this is denied in the video game. * In EP172, Nate try to summon Lord Enma and Poofesor, but is stopped by Whisper and Jibanyan * The Wicked and Hagure tribe are the only that has not been summoned in all the Anime. * In EP158, the Charming summon of Dark Yo-kai Watch can be listen during the Kemushi-otoko creation. * In EP161, by accident, Robonyan F, Shogunyan, the Fruitnyans, the Gemnyans, Momonyan, Puppynyan, Chimpanyan, Pheasanyan, Odysseynyan, Kintaronyan, Tomnyan, Nyaminator, Goldenyan, Hovernyan, and Robonyan are summoned at the same time. There are, however, other nyans that were missing, such as Thornyan, Baddinyan, Dracunyan, and Meganyan. This is due to: ** Thornyan being merely Jibanyan while suffering from a cold. ** With Baddinyan being a . ** Dracunyan was treated as a nightmare in his episode ** Meganyan is the Boss Yo-kai version of Hovernyan, and thus, the both appearing at the same place is would be considered a paradox. ** With the other nyan-type Yo-kai, they simply haven't debuted prior to this episode, such as Maginyan, who debuted 8 episodes later. * Nate only use Lord Enma's dream medal in M03. * The Indy Jaws' Yo-kai Blaster can use the power of anything, as can be seen with the fire in EP183. * In EP187 it is seen that a shy Yo-kai, like Dimmy, can have a lucky invocation, even though it makes him nervous. * The Yo-kai Watch Crystal is the only in take along the singer Yo-kai with the Yo-kai summoned. ** Interestingly, this only happens in EP185 and not in EP192 with Meopatra, as well as with Fitwit. * The Yo-kai Watch Crystal is the only Watch to have the same summoning chant for all the tribes. * Gilgaros is the first Yo-kai who doesn't say his name at the end of his summon because Demuncher devours him before he can speak, in EP204. Category:Anime Category:Article stubs Category:Lists